


It has always been you

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Points of View, Pov taron egerton, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Previously named A family affairI am Taron and I slept with the love of my life once. She never returned my calls, then I found out she was dating my brother. Now she is engaged to be married to him but I never get over her. Where will that lead me and my broken heart?I am Morgan and I chose safety over passion, maybe the biggest mistake of my life. The night with Taron meant the world to me, but now that I'm engaged we can never be together. Or can we?Includes chapters from both POV.Contains smut.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Romantic fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. Taron

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut, mentions of abuse

I ran my hands over her beautiful red cheeks that were a bit flushed from running down the street in the rain.

“Do you want to come up?” I whispered.

I couldn’t believe I even asked her. I wasn’t into one night stands, but I knew this was more than that. And even though I only met her today, I knew we could have more. We had more than other couples had in a lifetime already.

She seemed unsure, nervous even.

“Taron” she sighed.

I closed my eyes in a long blink before I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her closer to me and smashed my lips to hers. She gasped into my kiss, her lips meeting mine with the same passion. We deepened the kiss in no time and I couldn’t think anymore. I only knew this was too perfect to let go.

We pulled away eventually and she was still focused on my lips when we did.

“I have to tell you something” she said quietly “There is this guy I’m dating”

“Is it serious?” I asked, breathless “Are you a couple?”

She shrugged “No. We have just been on dates a few times but –“

“Forget him” I interrupted her “Don’t you feel this?”

I ran my fingers over her bare collarbone and her breath hitched. She closed her eyes and sank against me.

We reached my flat and our clothes were flying everywhere. I had never met a woman like her, and I knew I couldn‘t ever let her go.

Her hands went into my hair before her hands travelled lower, down my naked back until she reached my jeans. She pushed her hands into my jeans back pockets and pulled me closer.

I groaned when I felt her unbuckling my belt

“You are so fucking sexy” I ran my hands under her dress and gasped when I reached her panties.

She broke the kiss, her breath hitching when I moved my fingers over the fabric.

She circled her hips in response and her knees gave in when she was close to her orgasm so I let her go. She opened her eyes in confusion and I smirked before pushing her onto the bed. She moved out of her dress.

I gulped.

She was more than just beautiful. She was perfect.

I slid to my knees and pressed my palms against her inner thighs, parting her legs for me. She squirmed, but I didn’t think it was embarrassment. It was desire.

I pulled her panties down and gasped at the sight of her completely naked. I groaned and went straight to her clit, her hips bucking under my touch.

Hell, I had barely had one night stands. But I knew we would have more than just tonight and I couldn’t wait. I wanted her to relax, to understand she was going to enjoy tonight and so many nights after that. So many moments we would share together.

I licked up and circled her clit as her hips continued to move under me.

“You like that darling?” my voice was rough.

Her moans were growing louder and her breaths shorter. I wasn’t ready for her to come, not so quickly. When she came for the first time it was going to blow her mind, like she was blowing mine.

“Oh fuck, I –“ she sounded surprised.

I wasn’t.

The connection we had was undeniable.

I released her, standing quickly. Her eyes were hazy when she opened them and she seemed confused.

I stepped out of my boxer briefs when I saw she was touching herself.

“Take your hand away” my voice was rougher than before.

“Make me” her voice was breaking as she opened her eyes and met my own.

She was teasing me.

Fuck me.

My fingers felt unable to work quicker as I took a condom out of my wallet and rolled it on.

She sat up and her eyes widened “Don’t hurt me with that thing, will you?”

I grinned “It’s all about pleasure, darling”

But it was also about love.

She spread her legs for me as I lay down on top of her and I almost came right there. Hell, I would never get over her.

I trailed the tip of my cock from her entrance down and around her clit and back up, coating myself in her juices. She pushed back, wanting me.

“Steady there” I grinned as I grabbed her hair.

I teased her a little longer, rubbing my tip over her entrance.

“Taron, please” she moaned “Fuck me”

I pushed into her all the way and we both groaned. She was so tight and so perfect. And I would make her feel that this was more than just fucking.

She gasped and I cupped her face.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded and circled her hips slowly, barely moving, that had my eyes roll into the back of my head.

That woman would be the death of me.

“So deep” she whispered and her head tilted back.

I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her scent. I pulled back and slammed back in, building up a rhythm.

“Taron” she sounded desperate, but also surprised.

I thrust into her again, barely able to keep it together. She grabbed my butt and pulled me closer to her. I dropped my lips to her neck.

Her breathing became shallow and she started to clench around me. I leant down and her lips eagerly met mine. We kissed like lovers did, licking and biting each other while I moved in and out of her. I felt like the luckiest man alive.

She moaned into my mouth when she came and I felt walls shake around me. But I didn’t stop. I couldn’t.

Her skin trembled beneath my fingers as I thrust into her again and again. I wanted this to last forever, but I was so close to the edge.

“I can’t hold back. You feel too good. You’re too beautiful” I groaned.

I brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. Her breath hitched and she leant in closer to me for a kiss that took my breath away.

She pushed her hips up to meet mine and I almost came right there “Don’t hold back” she moaned.

My thrusts were growing tighter and deeper. She shuddered under me and I could feel her coming again.

I lost myself in her and I was so close to the edge I couldn’t take it anymore. She moaned my name as she came, shaking around me and I came with her.

“Morgan” I groaned her name as I came unlike anything I had felt before.

We lay in silence as she trailed her fingers over my back. I wanted this moment to last forever.

“That was” she sighed “amazing”

I smiled and dropped my lips to hers again. She kissed me back and our kisses were soft and tender. As if we had just fallen in love. I knew I had.

I pulled away mere inches from her lips “Go on a date with me”

She gave me a smile that lit up all of her face and nodded, before pulling me down to her again.

**5 years later**

It was Easter in Aber and we were all at my mom’s house. I dreaded today, but I could also barely wait to see her again. The door bell rang and I had to hold back wincing. Mari and Rosie’s eyes lit up at the prospect that their older brother arrived.

“That must be them” my mom smiled and got up from the table to open the door for them.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to mentally prepare myself. But nothing prepared me for seeing the two of them together.

My older brother and his girlfriend.

“Hi everyone” Morgan smiled and my breath caught in my throat.

How did she look more and more beautiful whenever I saw her? Her eyes were sparkling with joy. But there was a tiny spark missing, because I remembered how she had looked at me in the past. Or maybe I was going crazy.

“Hi Taron” my brother pulled me into a hug and we clapped each other on the back.

“Evan” I smiled “How are you?”

I loved my brother dearly, but if he found out the truth, things would never be the same.

“We’re great” he smiled.

I didn’t think I had ever seen him this happy before. But I had a feeling I wouldn’t be quite so happy about the news they had.

And I was right.

Morgan held up her hand, showing off her ring finger and I had to gulp. I frowned and tried to concentrate on the tension on my forehead rather than my breaking heart.

“We’re engaged” she giggled.

Everything after that was a blur for me. I hugged them both, but everything felt numb. Everyone was excited and talking to the happy couple but I could barely concentrate. I had no right to feel that way but my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Why had she never returned my calls? Had she not felt the same way that night? And why had she never told my brother? I knew he had been the one she was dating at the time, because I found out a few weeks later when he introduced her to our family.

And my heart had been broken. But I had still held on to the hope that she would see what we could have, that she would remember.

But I also wouldn’t take that happiness away from my brother.

I walked outside and sat down in one of the lounge chairs on the terrace, trying to catch my breath.

“Taron?” I heard her voice.

So familiar, yet so different.

“Morgan”

She sat down in the lounge chair next to me and I knew she looked at me, but I couldn’t meet her eyes.

“I’m happy for you” I deadpanned.

I would never find a woman like her.

“Thanks” she said quietly.

How could I not get over her after all these years? It felt like I was falling for her even more whenever I saw her.

“I thought we had something special” I whispered, feeling like a romantic fool.

But this felt like my last chance to tell her how I felt.

Her hand met my thigh and she pulled it away quickly, as if she had been burned.

“We had” she whispered “But sex isn’t enough”

I met my eyes, her eyes so full of light. My brother was the luckiest man on the planet.

“You know it was more than that” I whispered as I cupped her face.

She closed her eyes and her lips parted “Taron, I –“

She pulled away slowly, as if she was unsure.

“Why didn’t you respond to any of my calls?” I asked quietly “I never wanted to let you go”

She gulped as her eyes moved between mine. I knew there was something she wasn’t telling me.


	2. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her point of view.  
> Why did she make the choices she made?
> 
> Taron x reader fluff

**5 years ago**

I let out a breath as I shut my flat door behind me and leaned against it. My knees were still weak after last night. Actually, all of my body was still trembling. How was that even possible?

I dialled my best friend.

“Morgan, hey” she answered.

“I think I had the best sex of my life last night” I blurted out.

And the best of all was that it didn’t feel like a one-night stand. I normally didn’t sleep with just a random guy, but I knew Taron was something else. And he had told me he wanted to see me again. I could burst with happiness.

“You go girl” I heard her giggle “Who is he?”

I fell down on the couch “He’s so kind and cute. Humble. Beautiful” I sighed “Oh his eyes are amazing”

“You got it bad, eh?” Ella said “When will you see him again?”

“We swapped numbers” I smiled.

I hoped he would call me soon.

“What about that other guy you dated?” she asked “What was his name?”

“Evan” I said calmly.

He was the safe choice and we had a lot in common. We both wanted the same things. But he didn’t sweep my off my feet just like Taron had.

“I won’t see him again” I stated.

But then it dawned on me. I remembered what had happened the last time I felt safe and secure in a guy’s arms. It didn’t end well.

“Do you think the past repeats itself?” I cringed.

“Not if you look straight ahead. Your past doesn’t define your present”

“Maybe it does” I said “Because men that make my knees go weak normally –“ I gulped.

Yesterday had been special, but it was best if I left it at that. Last night had been too good to be true. I could already tell I was falling in love with him. And I needed to get out of this before I got in any deeper.

“Don’t build up these walls around you just because you’re afraid to get hurt again” Ella said understandingly.

But then she didn’t live my life. I did.

“I know” I sighed “But Evan and I are perfect for each other”

It wasn’t like I couldn’t imagine myself growing old with him, having children with him. He was handsome, not overly so. He had a safe job and we had the same things in common.

This was the reasonable choice. And I needed my life to be safe.

**Today**

I lightly shook my head at the memory. I could still vividly remember how happy I had been after that night. But I had chosen safety over passion. Maybe Taron and I could have had more. But I knew Evan would always love and protect me. Yet, I was wondering if I couldn’t have had the same with Taron. Or something even better.

“Baby, are you all right?” Evan had my hand in his as we walked over to his place.

His flat was only a short walk from his mom’s house

“Yeah” I smiled “I’m fine, just a bit tired”

But should I not be incredibly happy and not just _fine_?

It felt weird to leave Taron behind, after we couldn’t finish our conversation from earlier. Had he really thought our night together had meant nothing to me? I had been so cold to him, but I wished I could tell him the truth.

I thought of his reaction when we announced our engagement. He had looked so surprised and hurt, even after all these years. But then I didn’t really know him so I might have misinterpreted the whole thing.

Or maybe I was seeing what I wanted to see, what I craved and would never have.

Because I had decided against it.

And I loved Evan so much. I was so happy he had proposed to me a few days ago. But deep down, I knew I was fooling myself. Because the connection Taron and I had just that one night? I never felt that again.

We reached his flat and I tried to shake these thoughts. It was no use anyway. I loved Evan, and I chose him.

“I loved today” he whispered as he pulled me to him.

I smiled “Me too”

“Hell, my family was so happy for us” he smiled.

His smile reached my heart. Sometimes I saw tiny details in his eyes, in his personality that reminded me of Taron. How familiar, yet totally different their eyes were. Yet they were both so humble and kind. But they could also make me feel completely different things.

“Even though I have to say I thought Taron would be happier for us” he continued.

My heart leaped “Why do you think he was distant?”

He just shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe he just had a bad day”

Did he not know his brother better than that?

I was still surprised they hadn’t talk about me. Because I had told Evan I was with a guy before we got together and he accepted it, but he didn’t know who.

I was scared. Would Taron’s feelings change? Would he tell his brother? Was I overreacting?

There was something I needed to do. I would never rest before I did it. Taron needed to know the truth. Hell, he probably thought he had just been a random fuck for me. But that wasn’t the truth. The truth was so much scarier.

Once Evan was asleep that night I slipped out of bed and took the car to Taron’s place. I still remembered where he lived, even after all these years. I shuddered just thinking about stepping into his flat, where we had spent unimaginably amazing hours together.

I rang his bell and hated myself for waking him. He opened the front door for me and I walked to the first floor.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice cold.

He was wearing PJ pants and a tee and I gulped. His hair was messier than before. How much I wanted to run my hands through it again.

I shivered.

“Can I come in?”

He stepped aside without saying another word and we walked into his living room. We had been right here all these years ago, yet everything was different now. And even though his flat looked slightly different, it brought up all the memories I would never forget.

I gulped.

I met Taron’s eyes and his were lingering on mine. Butterflies rose in my stomach, something I had missed for years.

“I – I wanted to apologise” I said quietly.

“What for?” his voice was just as quiet.

“That I never answered your texts and calls” his eyes were so green, yet so brown.

He just shrugged and sat down on the couch.

“Thank you” he said quietly.

I walked over to him to sit down next to him, far away enough so we couldn’t touch.

“I never apologised and I’m sorry for that” I let out a breath. There was more I wanted to say.

I glanced over to where Taron was sitting and he didn’t meet my eyes. I had to think back to what he said earlier: _“I never wanted to let you go”_

My belly flipped. How could I feel these things for him after just one day together?

“You should know that it was more than just sex for me too” my voice was barely above a whisper.

Taron didn’t react the way I thought he would. He still didn’t meet my eyes, he showed no reaction.

“Is that all?” he asked after a while.

I was taken aback. Why was he so cold?

“I get that you hate me” I started, my voice tense “But we should get along since we’ll be family soon”

Taron looked up from his knees and his eyes met mine “I don’t hate you”

The butterflies fluttered again.

I swear I heard him whisper “I could never hate you”

“Then why do you act like this?” I whispered.

His eyes dropped to my lips for a split-second before he cleared his throat “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get my act together for the wedding”

I felt like my heart was breaking. I didn’t want to force him to look happy, even though he wasn’t.

“Can’t we just talk about this?” my voice was growing more urgent.

He shrugged again “What do you want to talk about?” He let out a breath that sounded like a groan and I shivered “There is nothing to talk about”

“There is” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder before I could stop myself.

He needed to know that our night together meant so much to me. And I had been too scared to fully give in to him. To let myself fall.

“I had no other choice than to forget about you and choose him instead. Hell, I had no clue you are his brother”

Taron’s eyes finally met mine and my insides turned to jelly. He had that look on his face again, like he loved me.

“You had every choice in the world” he said quietly “But you chose my brother over me”

I fiddled with my fingers “I never meant for this to happen”

Taron scoffed “Yet it happened. It’s best we move on and forget about it. It was a long time ago”

Then why did it feel like yesterday?

His eyes shot to mine again and his lips parted “You should leave”

“Taron, please”

His eyes dropped to my lips again and I could see his jaw clench and he gulped. Did he want to kiss me? Because I wanted him to.

But we couldn’t.

His eyes met mine and I saw hurt reflecting in them “I can’t do this and it isn’t right“ he gulped again “please leave”

I got up even though I didn’t want to. But I had no choice.

“Let me know if you want to talk” I said before I turned around.

But something told me that day would never come.

Taron didn’t follow me and I shut the door behind me, shutting him out of my heart for real.


	3. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be cake... and fluff!

**Taron**

I buried my face in my hands and let out a breath when the door slammed shut. I had asked her to leave because I couldn’t control myself around her. I was scared of what I might do and I would never have her cheat on my brother. She had a power over me I couldn’t explain.

Why could I not get a grip? It had been one night over five years ago. It should be nothing. Yet I felt heartbroken.

Should I have told Evan that she had been here? That I had been with her before he had? But then I didn’t want to risk his happiness, I wouldn’t make a move and they seemed so happy together.

And anyway, my brother was the successful one, the one the family was proud of. Of course they had supported me in pursuing my dreams to become an actor. But I didn’t stand a chance against the angel of a doctor my brother was.

I just had to accept Morgan’s apology and move on.

Evan called me the next day and I debated whether or not I should answer. But I wouldn’t let whatever happened years ago, get between us.

“Hey, how’s it going?” I answered.

“Taron, hello” he said, his voice tense “Can you do me a favour?”

I frowned “Of course. What’s wrong?”

“I have to take over a shift from my colleague” he was surely talking about the hospital “Can you step in and meet Morgan? We are supposed to pick out a wedding cake today”

I had to hold back groaning “Is it really necessary?”

He groaned “Why do you hate her so much?”

If only he knew.

“You get along with everyone else too”

“This is different” I said slowly. But I knew I would do it for him “Where do I have to meet her?”

“Rose’s café on the main street, in an hour”

My stomach rolled. He should pick out the cake with her, not me.

“I’ll be there” I dead-panned.

“Thanks” at least he was relieved “I’m sure you two will make the right choice”

I groaned. I wasn’t so sure about that.

“Oh and Taron?”

“Yeah” I sighed.

“Be nice”

This felt like a nightmare. Not only could I not have the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I also had to pick out a cake with her for when she married my brother.

The café was a short walk from my place and I saw Morgan waiting outside. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in a bun and she had a skirt and blouse on that hugged her body in all the right places.

My mind ran wild thinking back to when I touched her everywhere. My hands running over her curves, my lips trailing down her body, the way she had moaned my name.

I tried to distract myself but I couldn’t.

She furrowed her brows when she saw me, but still had a smile on her lips. She barely had make up on and still left me breathless. She was utterly perfect.

“Taron? What are you doing here?”

I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets to prevent myself from hugging her “Evan had to take over another shift”

“Another double shift?” she sighed “Oh he will be exhausted later”

Why wasn’t she mad he couldn’t meet her?

I gulped “He asked me to step in. I hope that’s alright”

She smiled lightly “It’s alright for me if it’s okay for you too”

“Yeah” I said calmly, but feeling anything but calm “Let’s go inside”

“What do you think of this one?” she asked while chewing lightly, pointing her fork to one of the cakes.

I smiled as I watched her. I was searching for flaws to get over her but I couldn’t find any. Everything she did had me drawn to her even more.

“I like it” I agreed “But I like this one more”

I pointed to the chocolate cake.

“Yeah” she laughed “That’s a chocolate cake”

“So?” I raised my eyebrows.

“So” she drew out the word “People don’t like chocolate cakes”

“Who the fuck doesn’t like chocolate cakes?” I frowned.

She smiled “We’re getting married in the summer. Nobody wants to eat chocolate in the summer”

I rolled my eyes playfully as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes “That’s not true”

She shrugged “I think we’d be better off with the lemon drizzle”

“Everyone chooses fruit cake for their wedding. It doesn’t mean you have to do it too” I said, just speaking my mind “You should choose whatever you feel is right and not think of what others might think of you”

I met her eyes and she stared at me for a second before she cleared her throat. Had I said something wrong?

“Maybe we should just mix it?” she asked.

I smiled “Whatever you like Morgan”

“But you know Evan. What do you think he’ll prefer?” she sounded confused.

I chuckled “I think you should know him better than I do. And from what I know, I think he would want you to choose the cake you love”

A sparkle met her eyes and we stared at each other for a second. I could look at her forever, she was so stunning, so funny, cute and kind. And she was sexy, but I tried not to think about that fact too much.

“Okay” she smiled “Let’s try that one”

I handed her the plate with the chocolate cake and she tried some of it.

“Mhh” she moaned, closing her eyes and parting her lips.

I almost pulled her to me and kissed her. Tasting the chocolate off her tongue, having her moan into my mouth. Every nerve ending in my body was going up in flames.

Then she opened her eyes and smiled at me “Okay, we’ll definitely take that one”

“That good, huh?” I laughed.

“Try it” she insisted.

Then she took a piece from the cake on to her fork and moved it towards me. My eyes didn’t stray from hers and we were looking at each other just the same as all these years ago.

I opened my mouth and tasted the cake off her fork. It felt awkwardly intimate, but I would never get closer to her than this. Not anymore.

Her eyes stayed on mine, waiting for my reaction.

I had a hard time gulping “It’s good”

“You think so?” her face lit up as if I had just given her the world.

I tried to bite my teeth together, hard. Just so I wouldn’t pull her to me.

“Yeah, I love it” I was surprised my voice was so calm.

“Thanks” she smiled.

She ordered the chocolate cake for the wedding and I watched her. She was so confident, yet shy. So beautiful, yet she had no clue how beautiful she really was.

“Thanks for your help” she said once we went to leave.

“Don’t worry about it” Actually, she had made my day.

I groaned when I looked outside. It had started pouring.

“Oh no, I came here on foot” she cringed.

“Me too” I chuckled.

We exchanged a glance and I knew she thought back to that night too. There was something in her eyes that told me she had enjoyed it as much as I had.

She cleared her throat “Which way are you going?”

“Home” I said “You?”

“Yeah me too” she said quietly.

As in her and Evan’s place.

“That’s the same direction” I said but I bet she already knew that.

She looked at me as if she wasn’t sure if she should say what she thought about.

“What is it, Morgan?” I asked quietly.

She blinked and her lips parted. Damn, I wanted to kiss her. But she was off limits. And she would be off limits forever.

“Want to run?” a slow smile spread across her face as if she didn’t allow herself to smile.

“I’d love to” I smiled back at her.

Just like all these years ago.

We walked outside, drenching with every second we stood there.

“Ready?” I smiled.

I had never felt so alive.

“Ready” she smiled back at me and I saw the woman I had loved all these years ago.

I took her hand in mine, fire sparking through my skin as I did. Then I started running and pulled her with me.

She never let go of my hand and it felt too good to be true. I was soaked to the bone but I didn’t care. I only knew I wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as it would last.

We turned one last corner and I slowed down when Morgan did. I saw Evan’s place and reality sank in.

“I’m here” she said quietly.

We stood in the rain, because there was no roof. I knew I had to leave, but I didn’t want to say goodbye just yet.

And she didn’t leave me standing there on my own either.

“Do you want to come up?” she asked quietly, hesitantly.

At first I wasn’t sure if I had heard her correctly.

“Evan won’t be home for a few hours. We could cook dinner?” she sounded so hopeful.

And so innocent. Even though I knew that other side of her. Had she forgotten about that?

I wanted to. There was nothing I wanted more.

“I would love to” I smiled

But then I remembered. She had already started smiling.

“But I can’t” I had to bite out the words.

It felt wrong. But she hadn’t chosen me, and that was the truth.

“Okay” she sounded sad.

But it had been her choice.

“Today was fun” I said, trying to lighten the mood.

I also totally forgot the rain continued to pour down on us.

“Yeah it was” she smiled half-heatedly. “Get home safely”

“Thanks” I had to hold back from hugging her. Because the second I would hug her, I would lose all my self-control “See you soon”

I looked into her face one last time before I started running. I needed to get away from her as fast as possible, because every bone in my body drew me to her.


	4. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out where the story goes after the cake tasting and how Taron x reader first met!

**Morgan**

I looked after him as he ran down the street. His white shirt clung to every bit of his skin. It all felt like a fantasy, he looked better than ever and all I wanted to do was kiss him. But I could never do that again. It didn’t stop me from remembering his kisses though.

Soft and tender, rough and needy.

I gulped as I turned around and unlocked the door.

I walked into the flat, a bit of water pooling on the floor wherever I stepped. I walked directly into the bathroom and tried to get out of my drenched skirt and shirt, which was harder than I thought. I stepped into the shower, leaving my wet clothes on the floor and enjoyed the warm water streaming down my body.

Today had been eye-opening for me. Especially when Taron had told me I shouldn’t care about what others thought of me, but do whatever I thought was right. That was basically my life mantra and had been the reason why I had chosen Evan five years ago. Yet I stood here and my heart was telling me Taron was the guy for me.

I shook that thought since it wouldn’t lead me anywhere, yet I still shuddered thinking about how he had looked at me. Why was I so drawn to him since the second I met him?

One of the downsides of Evan’s job as a heart surgeon was that we barely saw each other at times. I would have to go to work tomorrow morning and that would be the time when Evan would only come home. I felt lonely sometimes, but I was proud of what he did on a daily basis. He was saving people’s lives while I was working in a book shop.

I made myself comfortable on our couch and turned on the TV. But nothing really took my mind of what had happened today.

Luckily, my phone rang. It was Ella.

“Hi you” I smiled “How are you?”

“I’m good” she said “How did it go today? Did you find a cake?”

I shivered at the thought “Evan was at work so Taron stepped in”

The line went silent.

“Taron was there?” she asked eventually

“Yes” I let out a breath “I don’t know why he did it. Probably to do his brother a favour”

“How did it go?” she asked.

I sat up “It went well, I guess. I decided on a cake”

It was the truth.

“Morgan” she said understandingly “Are you sure it’s good that you’re alone with Taron?”

“I didn’t plan this. I had no idea” I said, my voice stern.

“And?” she asked.

“And –“ I sighed

I started to feel sad and had to stop myself from crying.

“Hey, what happened?” Ella asked quietly.

I threw my hand to my face “I don’t know how to tell you”

My body was in overdrive. What was even going on with me lately?

“Did you kiss?” she asked calmly.

“No” I almost yelled “I would –“

I wanted to tell her I would never do that, but right now I wasn’t so sure.

Letting out a breath I ran my hand over my face “Did I make the wrong choice all these years ago?”

“Morgan” Ella said quietly “It was your choice. And it was the right choice at the time”

“But?” I asked, my voice quivering.

“But you might want to think about who you really want before you get married”

I scoffed at my own stupidity and it wasn’t like I didn’t love Evan. It just felt wrong looking at Taron and feeling so much more for him.

“They will both hate me. So I either have Evan or nobody”

“You don’t know that” she said “Taron might feel the same way for you”

I shivered thinking about his feelings for me. He had said he could never hate me. Did that mean he wanted to be with me? But he would never choose me over his brother.

He kept a distance between us and left whenever things got… intense?

“I don’t know what to do” I whined.

“You could tell him” Ella said.

“Who?” I asked.

“Tell Taron how you feel”

I sighed and glanced at the ink on my arm. What a different meaning it had all these years later.

**Morgan – 5 years ago**

My steps were shaky as I walked to my appointment. Maybe I was crazy, but I felt like I needed to do this. I walked into the shop and looked around, a weird smell filling my nose. It smelled of ink and sanitiser.

“Hey” a guy in his early twenties greeted me. He had tattoos in his face and looked kind.

“Hi” I smiled “I have an appointment with Scott”

“Sure” he said and gestured to the waiting area “Just wait here until he’s ready”

“Thanks”

I sat down and I felt like my knees were shaking. Why was I even that nervous about getting a tattoo? People told me it wasn’t like me to get one, but hell they didn’t know me.

“Your first tattoo?” I heard a voice from the man sitting beside me.

I had been too caught up to say hi to him when I had sat down.

I smiled over to him and his handsomeness punched me in the gut. I couldn’t even put the colour in his eyes, I saw green, brown and a bit of blue. His jaw was sharp and his lips slightly curved upwards.

“Yes” I smiled “Yours too?”

“No” he said quietly “Do I look like it is?”

“A bit” I laughed.

Thank God he took my mind off my nervousness.

“It’s my second” he explained.

I wanted to ask him which tattoo he had. And where. But wasn’t that too intimate to ask?

“Just relax” he said and somehow his voice soothed me

I clenched my jaw “Yeah”

“Where are you getting it?” he asked.

“Here” I pointed towards the inside of my arm.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be fine” he said, amusement reflecting in his eyes.

“Morgan?”

A guy in his early thirties walked towards me and I couldn’t even count the piercings in his ears, there were too many.

“Hi, I’m Scott” he smiled “Come with me”

“Good luck” I smiled at the stranger.

“Thanks” his voice was low “You too”

I followed Scott and tried to relax. Getting the tattoo itself didn’t hurt, it more felt like scratching of skin. I was nervous when I looked into the mirror, knowing that it would stay with me forever.

“I love it” I smiled, looking at my tattoo.

Scott put a foil over it I would have to keep on for the first 24 hours. Then I had to lightly wash it with soap regularly until it healed.

I paid and walked outside, feeling sad that I didn’t see the other man anymore. I wish I had gotten his name.

I reached the front door and stepped onto the street, only to find the man from earlier standing outside. As if he was waiting for something. Or someone.

“Hi” I said as I stepped closer “How did it go?”

He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

My belly fluttered. How could he even affect me the way he did?

“It went well” he smiled “How about you?”

I held out my arm for him to see.

“It’s beautiful” he said, his voice soft.

Then his eyes travelled up my body to my eyes and I already felt flustered. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He probably wondered what it meant to me. But that was personal.

“I would show you mine, but it’s here” he gestured towards the side of his ribcage.

Oh, how much I wanted to see it.

I smiled and could feel myself blushing “No worries. Did it hurt?”

He winced “Like hell”

“Oh really?” I asked, surprised.

“Fuck yes” he laughed “Never get a tattoo there”

“Not planning on it” I smiled.

It felt wrong to leave, but we were strangers. I turned around and was about to say goodbye to him when he spoke.

“What do you do after this?” something in his voice had changed.

I frowned “Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Sorry” he chuckled nervously “I don’t want to sound like a creep but would you want to –“ he hesitated “would you want to grab a cup of coffee?”

Something told me he normally didn’t do this. And he almost seemed shy.

I smiled “I’d love to”

We sat in a café overlooking the beach. I felt nervous and I didn’t even know why. Maybe I wanted to impress him? I had never felt a connection like this with anybody, not even the guy I was seeing every now and then.

I hated online dating. I just wanted to be honest and not pretend. Either somebody liked me or not. I hated all the tip-toeing around the truth.

“I just realised I didn’t get your name” he said, ripping me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him “I thought the exact same thing. I’m Morgan”

He held out his hand “Hi Morgan. I’m Taron”

We shook hands in a teasing kind of way and I laughed. But the way my skin heated up against his, had my spine tingling.

Wasn’t this awkward? I knew nothing about this man, I only just met him. Yet, it felt like I had known him for ages.

“Sorry” I laughed shakily “This is awkward”

“Why is this awkward?” he asked, amusement reflecting in his eyes.

I shrugged “I don’t even know you”

“We could get to know each other, you know?” he winked.

I giggled “Yeah. But I’m just so over pretending”

Urgh, what had gotten into me to say that?

Taron frowned lightly “Then don’t pretend”

I smiled, nervous. I always kept up this facade because I was too afraid to get hurt.

“Just tell me anything. Whatever you think about” he said quietly.

I let out a breath, thinking about what I could say.

“I’ll go first” he said and I was relieved. “I’m 25, have an older brother and two little sisters and little brothers that are young enough to be my children. I move between here and London because of my job but my heart is in Aber”

I smiled. I had so many questions. How old were his younger siblings? Why were they so young? What was his job?

“How old are your siblings?” I asked.

Taron smiled “My older brother is 32. My sisters are four and six. My little brothers are five and seven”

I frowned “How…?”

“My parents are divorced” he explained “They both remarried again and my mom had two girls, and my dad two boys”

“Wow” I raised my eyebrows. I had never heard of that before.

Taron chuckled “Yeah. Me and my brother had a tough childhood after my dad left. But I love him and my sisters with all my heart”

I was almost taken aback that he told me the truth but it felt right, as if he knew he could trust me with it. And it had me wondering why he talked about his sisters, not his brothers.

“I can imagine” I smiled.

“Your turn” he said, his lips twitching.

I exhaled “Okay. I’m 24, an only child” I cringed “I moved here about a year ago”

“And?” Taron asked.

I shrugged “What?”

“What makes you _you_?” he asked.

That was a hard question. I didn’t even know who I was. I just hoped my past hadn’t defined me.

“I’m not that successful job wise” I looked down “I’m not that brave…”

“I tend to think otherwise” Taron interrupted me.

I looked up to meet his eyes. God, how was he so beautiful, yet looked like the boy next door?

“You got a tattoo” he said, gesturing to my arm “All on your own. That’s brave”

I smiled lightly “Thanks”

Then I remembered something.

“I actually have a list” I said.

Taron furrowed his brows and I continued.

“A list of things I want to do. A kind of bucket list if you will”

“Sounds great” he smiled “What’s on it?”

I let out a breath. I didn’t think I had told anyone about that list.

“I don’t remember all of it” I said “But getting a tattoo so I can check that off my list”

Taron smiled and put a mental check in the air.

“But then –“ I sighed “There is also travelling, getting a dog, starting my own family, running through the rain, french kissing, skinny dipping, buy more dresses and skirts, loose weight,…” I was rambling.

But holy hell, what had me tell him about my french kissing fantasy?

“French kissing?” Taron asked, sounding surprised.

“That’s all you remember from the things I’ve said?” I could already feel my cheek heating up.

“Yeah” he drew out the word, his eyes moving between mine.

I shrugged “Well –“

It wasn’t like I hadn’t been kissed before. But they had been either chaste or sloppy in a kind of ugly way.

I shuddered.

Taron chuckled “That bad, huh?”

I looked at him, cringing “I don’t think I have the best experience in the field”

“Want me to help you out?” he asked, a spark twinkling in his eyes.

Something told me he wasn’t a creep and wanted to help me out.

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers. I didn’t even care about the cup of coffee in front of me anymore.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

“I could help you tick off some things on the list” he said, his voice sincere “But only if you want that. I don’t want to intrude”

I met his eyes and I knew I wanted to do this. I wanted to share this experience with him. For whatever reason we had something I didn’t want to let go of just yet.


	5. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grow closer in the present.  
> Flashback to their first kiss.

**Taron**

I could barely sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before I decided to go to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and downed it in one go and looked around.

Memories flooded my brain and I closed my eyes on exhale.

I missed her. How would I ever get over her?

I checked my calendar for the next few days and scrunched my eyes shut when I looked at the appointment tomorrow. Or rather today, because it was already past midnight.

_“Pick out floral arrangements w/ Morgan”_

My taste was awful when it came to flowers, but since Evan had to work until the late morning, I would accompany Morgan again. And I hated to admit that it was the highlight of my week.

I was wondering why Evan had been so busy with work recently. I knew he had never been so happy but something felt off to me. I knew I would make time for my fiancée, no matter what. If I ever had one, that was.

“Hi” the way she smiled at me had my heart leaping.

“Morgan” I smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug.

I didn’t even know what hit me, but I hugged all of my family and, well, she was a part of my family. Just not as I had imagined she could be.

Her body felt good against mine, almost too good and she pulled away as if I had burned her.

I frowned.

“Thanks for coming” she grabbed her handbag from the coat check.

“Of course” I gulped, trying not to pay attention to her black dress riding up as she reached for it.

We took my car to the floral store on the other end of Aber and I didn’t really know what to say. I focused on the roads I knew all too well and the situation got more and more tense with any minute.

“How’s Evan?” I asked eventually.

Morgan sighed “They’re understaffed. I can’t believe they let him work long hours like that”

I glanced over to her. I could imagine she felt… lonely?

Surely not as lonely as I felt.

“I’ve never seen him so busy before” I said “But I’ve also never seen him so happy”

“Really?” Morgan’s face lit up.

I smiled over at her before I focused on the left turn “Yes. I mean you know him better than I do”

“Yeah, I love him” she said quietly “But –“

We arrived and I parked the car. She glanced at me as we unbuckled our seats belt.

I waited for her to complete her sentence but she never did.

“Do we want to go inside?” she asked.

“Sure” I smiled.

I wondered what she had on her chest. And why she didn’t tell me about it.

We took a stroll looking through the huge range of outdoor flowers and I had no clue what to look for. I glanced over to Morgan who seemed deep in thought.

“This looks beautiful” I said, for a lack of something else to say, and pointed to one of the green bushes.

Urgh, I was stupid.

“Yeah” Morgan smiled half-heartedly before her face dropped “It reminds me of home”

Then I remembered she had never told me why she moved. Had she been unhappy? Had something happened?

“I think we should go inside” she said after a while.

I shoved my hands into my jeans pockets as she led the way.

Then it really hit me as I watched her and remembered the low back of her dress. She wore the dress from five years ago. The one I had kissed her in, I had slipped my hands under and helped her out of.

“Oh fuck” I muttered under my breath and tried to concentrate on anything but the memories.

She picked out a set of flowers that made her look even more beautiful. Not that she needed flowers to do that. She was stunning no matter what.

“What do you think?” she asked me.

I smiled “I love them”

Her smile widened, as if she really appreciated my help.

Hell, it almost felt like we were picking out flowers for our own wedding.

Luckily, my phone rang and ripped me out of my fantasies.

“Hi mom” I answered.

I gestured to Morgan and walked off to the car.

“Darling” she said “Would you want to come by later today? Before you leave?”

I glanced at my watch “Sure. How about in half an hour?”

“Sounds perfect. I’m just about to cook lunch”

“Great, see you then” I hung up and saw Morgan walking towards me.

She had a smile on her face and it meant the world to me. She meant the world to me. That dress, that smile, it almost was too much for me to handle.

“All set?” I smiled.

“Yes” she said and she slowed down when she reached me “Thanks for your help”

“I’m not sure I was of any help” I joked.

“Oh, you were” her eyes sparkled.

I took the car back to her place and parked in front of her and Evan’s place.

“Seriously Taron. Thank you for today. And also the other day –“

She was referring to the cake tasting.

“You’re welcome” I said quietly “But Evan will have to take over the job again” I teased.

Morgan frowned “What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving for London tomorrow” I said.

She raised her eyebrows and almost looked sad.

“I’ll be back in time for the wedding” I continued.

“Oh okay” her voice was quiet, low. “Well I’m glad you helped me and that we –“

She gulped.

“That we are closer again” her voice was barely above a whisper.

Closer? Again?

I gulped “Of course. You’re family to me”

Just not the way I thought she would be.

“Call me if you need anything”

“Okay I will” she didn’t meet my eyes “Thank you, Taron”

The way she said my name made me want to kiss her. Make her feel like she had made me feel all these years ago. Home, safe, loved.

“Take care, Morgan”

She met my eyes and I saw something I couldn’t put. Was she sad? Hurt? Confused?

I knew I was all of those things. Most of all, confused.

This felt an awful lot like goodbye, even though I would be back in a few weeks. But we might never have a moment all to ourselves again.

I was sure I would spend more time in London, especially when they would start a family. I couldn’t stand the thought and even though I was happy for my brother, it was too much for me to handle.

Morgan didn’t leave quite yet and I didn’t want her to. I wanted to tell her so many things I couldn’t tell her.

That I loved her. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

She nodded slowly and leant in closer, catching me off guard as she kissed me on the cheek.

“Bye Taron”

She got out of the car and I watched her turning the car and walking inside.

All while I sat in my car, stroking my cheek where she had kissed me.

It was the last straw for my memories to pull me under, as I remembered our first kiss.

**Taron – 5 years ago**

We walked to the beach together. My emotions were overrunning me. I didn’t know that woman but the way her eyes lit up when she spoke, the way she laughed, I knew I couldn’t let her go. I had never felt this before, but this was what I wanted to feel all my life.

“So, what now?” she asked when we reached the beach.

Her hair swayed with the wind on the coast and I met her eyes. She seemed so excited I was almost surprised. She had sounded so nervous and anxious earlier.

“I wanted to bring you to my favourite spot” I said.

Her eyes widened “This is your favourite spot?”

I laughed and shook my head “No, everyone comes here. We just have to walk a bit down this side” I gestured to my left.

“Okay, lead the way” she smiled.

God, I wanted to take her hand in mine, pull her to me, kiss her.

I almost lost it when she had talked about her french kissing fantasy earlier. To even think about that she had never been kissed properly had my mind elsewhere completely.

We reached a creek by the sea, away from the main beach.

“Wow” she gasped, her eyes widening.

I watched her in awe.

“You like this?” I asked her.

She turned around and looked at me, her eyes sparkling “Thank you for bringing me here, Taron”

I smiled lightly “You’re welcome”

We sat down on a big rock and both watched the waves crash to shore. It was so peaceful here, the only moments I could really relax and calm down. That was why I missed Aber so much when I was in London. This was my feel-good spot and that would never change.

“About my list –“ she started eventually.

I glanced over to her and met her beautiful eyes.

“I just realised we can’t go skinny dipping”

I frowned “Why not?”

She glanced to her tattoo “We’re not allowed to”

“Ah shit” I hissed “I totally forgot about that”

“Yeah” she looked towards the sea again.

I didn’t want to push her into anything. We could just sit here until it would get dark and we would part ways eventually.

“But –“ she continued “There are other things on there…” she trailed off.

“Morgan” I said quietly “I don’t want to push you into anything. I was presumptuous earlier”

She took me by surprise when she shook her head and bit her lip.

“No, you weren’t”

I just gaped at her. Who was she and where had she been all my life?

“Well, then –“ I breathed in deep “What’s on your list?”

She laughed “You know exactly what’s on my list”

I smiled lightly. French kissing.

All I wanted to do was kiss her. Since the first moment I saw her. She took me by surprise with every word she said.

“Are you sure?” I asked, surprised how my voice was so calm.

She nodded and her eyes dropped to my lips for a split-second “Yeah”

My mind went blank. There were so many things I wanted to ask her, but I didn’t want to overstep a line. Why was it on her list? Why had she never been kissed properly? Why had she chosen me to help her out?

“Alright” I let out a breath and watched her as she wetted her lips.

My heart started racing and she moved in closer to me. As if she wanted this more than I did.

“Anything I should know?” she asked quietly.

I closed my eyes on exhale “There are no rules”

“O- okay” she sounded so nervous.

“Don’t be nervous” I whispered as I put my hand on the side of her face and pulled her closer.

I wanted to give her everything. I wanted to be everything to her. I had no idea what was going on.

She nodded slowly.

She stared at my lips before she met my eyes. I looked right back at her and my belly somersaulted. This was too good to be true.


	6. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in the past, almost kissing in the present.  
> Fluffy!

**Morgan – 5 years ago**

My heart was beating out of my chest. I was falling for this man and I didn’t know how it was possible. Hell, I had only met him a few hours ago.

I got an even better look at his eyes as we moved closer to one another. My breath hitched at how beautiful he was, even up close.

“Close your eyes” he whispered.

My eyes fluttered closed and it intensified the feeling. I felt his breathing on my face and I could tell our lips were almost touching.

I already knew that this kiss would ruin me. It would most likely be the best kiss of my life. One of his hands was still cupping my face while the other went around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Finally, his lips brushed against mine, but it wasn’t a kiss. It was an impatient touch, a promise of what was to come.

“Please” I moaned, unable to understand where in my body that voice came from.

His lips moved softly against mine, not backing down, not deepening. I sighed and kissed him back. This was already better than any kiss I had ever had and we hadn’t even deepened it yet.

Or maybe it would get worse once we did.

I pulled away slowly. Why? I didn’t know. I wanted this kiss so much, wanted him, but I was scared of what it would do to me. What he could do to me.

Taron’s eyes opened ever so slowly and my breath was shallow. We had barely kissed and I already felt like I had run a marathon.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice low.

I shrugged and shook my head, not able to put into words what I felt. But I knew I wanted this, even if it would destroy me.

He looked worried. As if he was afraid I hadn’t enjoyed this.

“Kiss me, Taron” I said breathlessly and something in his eyes changed.

He was happy.

He turned my face back to his and this time I gave in all the way. His lips met mine again and I breathed deeply and still wasn’t able to catch my breath. I could feel that our kisses gained force and I knew it was my turn.

His head tilted and I opened my mouth on reflex. He groaned and that sound radiated through my whole body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His grip around my waist tightened.

His tongue touched mine and the world was spinning and standing still, at the same time. He was hesitant but I wasn’t. Not anymore. My tongue moved with his, before pulling back and moving in again. I moaned into his mouth, this felt better than sex.

Neither of us pulled away because we were both too caught up, needing each other more than air. We kissed long enough that my lips started to ache, switching between soft and passionate kisses. His fingers dragged along my skin and I burned wherever he touched me. We moved off the rock, holding on to each other until we hit the soft sand and moved even closer to one another.

He was giving me everything a first kiss should be and I knew we couldn’t leave it at that. The chemistry we had was undeniable and I never wanted to let him go. Our kisses turned hungrier, even more passionate and I gasped for air.

“Fuck” he breathed out against my lips.

Knowing that he was losing control with me had my body going into overdrive. I ran my hands over his body, needing him closer and he pushed me against the rock, moving halfway over me.

His body was so big and so warm. I was more turned on than when I had had sex before and I didn’t think that was possible. I would probably have a heart attack if we would end up in bed together. But I also knew I wanted it, even if it was the last thing I would get to experience.

I pulled back slowly, not wanting to but I would faint of lack of oxygen if I didn’t. I inhaled deeply once I breathed in the fresh air. But I wanted to breathe in Taron more.

I met his eyes and almost kissed him again. His eyes were full of need and I knew I looked at him just the same. I just didn’t know what to say.

**Today**

I didn’t even know why I was sad that Taron would go back to London. But it had felt like saying goodbye to what we had. I would be his sister-in-law soon, but hell, I didn’t feel like a sister around him.

I didn’t want to let him go. I didn’t want to let go what we had.

Getting up from the couch, I put on a jumper and my trainers and walked outside. I wasn’t surprised where I walked, because I needed this, one last time.

I reached the beach and walked to the left, reaching the creek where Taron had brought me all these years ago. It made me feel closer to him, even though I knew I couldn’t have him. Not like that at least. I would always have him around because he was Evan’s brother, but he would never be more. Not anymore.

I sat down on the rock, emotions overcoming me. I was trembling with feelings and at the same time wish Taron was here. But I was glad he wasn’t. Because I wouldn’t have any self-control if he was.

It was late and the sun was about to set. I wrapped my arms tighter around me and wished I had brought a jacket too.

“Morgan?”

It felt like a dream hearing his voice and maybe I was hallucinating.

But I looked up and he was really there. Taron was still in his clothes from earlier, except he had put on a jeans jacket.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, shivering.

I needed to leave, if he was here. The memories were too strong.

“I could ask you the same thing” he smiled.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, as if he didn’t dare to sit down next to me.

I shrugged “It’s my favourite spot since –“

I gulped.

Taron didn’t speak as he walked closer to me. I moved to the side a bit, so he could sit down next to me, but he hesitated.

I got up “I should go”

“Please don’t” his voice was a whisper. And a plea.

I met his eyes and I knew I shouldn’t have. But the way he looked at me reminded me of our memory. Our moment.

The moment I had fallen in love with him, if I hadn’t already before.

“Taron…” I wrapped my arms closer around me.

“Are you cold?” he asked and got out of his jeans jacket, laying it around my shoulders.

“Thanks” I whispered, my teeth rattling, but not from the cold.

I breathed in his scent and I couldn’t take it anymore. I felt tears form in my eyes and my chin wobbled. I didn’t make a sound as I tried to breathe deeply. My heart was breaking, but I couldn’t blame anyone but myself.

“Morgan?”

Taron’s eyes met mine and I almost pulled him to me. Almost.

I knew I should leave, but I didn’t want to. Not yet.

“What’s wrong?” his voice was so soft.

I sniffled and exhaled shakily “I’m sorry”

He furrowed his brows so beautifully “About what?”

I let out a laugh, and then it hit me. Maybe he didn’t even regret the past. Maybe he was over me already.

“It’s nothing” I wiped a stay of hair out of my face.

It was quite windy but I barely noticed.

“It’s not nothing” his voice was hard, then his voice was so much softer “You can tell me”

I pressed my lips together and shook my head. I couldn’t tell him, not about that.

“What happened to ‘we don’t pretend’?”

I almost started crying again. Everything was so different back then. So easy, so right.

“I can’t let go of what happened” I said, my voice quivering.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

“Our memories” I sniffled “The stuff only we know”

I expected him to say a lot of things, but not what he said next.

“Neither can I”

He wrapped one arm around me, but not around my shoulders. He slung his arms around my waist as if it was the most natural thing. So familiar, so intimate. My heart jumped as my skin burned under his touch, even through the clothes. I glanced over to him and his eyes were on mine, heated, hazed.

“Please kiss me” I whispered.

I was too caught up in the moment, and just like last time, I didn’t want to let this go.

I heard him groan ever so quietly “You know what happens when we do”

“Yes, I do” I nodded heavily “You make me feel like I’m coming home”

Like my heart was whole. Like my life was complete.

His eyes met mine and we let the walls around us fall. It was as if we were relieving the moment from five years ago, being honest, being young and carefree.

He reached up and caressed my cheek, cupping my face in one of his hands.

I looked at him so longingly like I never had at anybody other than him. And he looked at me just the same, his eyes so full with love and passion.

His lips parted and his brows furrowed “I can’t”

He slowly let go of my face as if he had a hard time and reality sunk in.

I looked down and gulped “I’m sorry. I don’t know what hit me”

“I know how you feel” he whispered “Because I feel the same way”

But there was one thing he didn’t know. That I wished I could change the past.

We watched the sun set together and I knew this was it. We would never have a moment like this together again, but we would always have our memories.

“I will miss you” I whispered.

Taron got up and pulled me with him, pulling me in to a hug. I sighed against him, enjoying his body against mine.

“And I will miss you” he whispered into my ear “More than you know”

He let go of me and his eyes met mine one last time. It was as if we had a silent understanding. Then he turned around and I watched him walk away.


	7. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron is in London.  
> Flashback to five years ago

**Taron**

I had almost lost all self-control. But why was it so hard to control myself around her in the first place? I felt like she was the air I needed to breathe.

London was suffocating me. As much as I loved the city, my heart wasn’t here. My heart was in Aber. My family was there. And Morgan was there. But I would have to get used to being in London more in the future, and I had to anyway, job-wise.

I was scheduled to do some narrating for Sing 2 and I couldn’t really focus. The only thing I could focus on was my broken heart. I wouldn’t act on my feelings for Morgan, I would never do that to my brother. The wedding was practically right around the corner, and I needed to get a grip already.

“Richard, hey” we clapped each other on the back.

“How’s it going mate?” he asked.

Thank God I had one of my best friends here in London.

“I’m ready to get drunk” I said, my voice hard.

Richard chuckled “That bad, eh?”

“You have no clue”

“I guess I don’t” he fiddled with his wedding ring.

“You’re a damn lucky bastard” I teased him.

We walked into our favourite pub and ordered the usual.

“How’s work?” I asked him.

“It’s good. So glad we’ll have Keeley back on set”

“I’m excited to see where the story goes!” I said.

I got why Richard couldn’t talk about any details.

“What about you, Taron?” he asked.

I let out a breath “Who would’ve thought I’d end up here, in love with a woman I can never have?”

“What happened?” he asked calmly.

I took a swig of my beer “She asked me to kiss her”

Richard raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“Yeah” I chuckled “I couldn’t do it. I wanted to but –“

I gulped.

Richard looked at me understandingly “You could tell her how you feel, you know?”

I shook my head “And risk my brother’s happiness? I won’t do that”

He deserved her, maybe more than I did. And I wanted him to be happy, especially after our tough childhood.

“Then you still have another choice” Richard said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in question.

“Find someone to get over her”

I found the thought alone of being with another woman repulsing.

“It might take time” he said.

Yeah. It had only been what? Five years?

Luckily, I was busy over the next few weeks. I had signed up for a new project that we would start production soon and I couldn’t wait. I knew the wedding was only a few days away so I did one last thing before driving back to Aber: I had to get their wedding present.

“Hello darling” my mom pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her right back.

“Hi mom”

“Taron” I heard Mari call.

“Hey sweetie” I swooped her up and she giggled.

Once I set her down, I pulled Rosie into a hug.

I loved my sisters so much and I couldn’t wait to have children myself. But I knew that wouldn’t happen for a long time.

“Hey mate” Evan pulled me into a hug and we clapped each other on the back.

He was the luckiest man alive. Especially recently, the memories from five years ago were haunting me. I wished the truth was different, that Morgan would have chosen me instead of him all these years ago, but it was what it was.

“Hi Taron” Morgan smiled at me and I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled her into a hug, just like I did with the rest of the family. I was startled for a second, having her this close again. I pulled away first, something I normally didn’t do and cleared my throat.

I didn’t meet her eyes when we sat down.

My mom cooked lunch for all of us and I enjoyed being around my family. It would only be a few weeks until I would have to go back to London.

I wanted to groan. Or cry. I wasn’t so sure.

Morgan and Evan left eventually to go through the menu of wedding reception. I dreaded just thinking about it. I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. Rosie and Mari were outside playing and I normally would have loved to join them, but my mood was bad to say the least.

“Taron?” my mom

“Hi” I forced a smile.

“What’s wrong, darling?” she sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around me.

My resolve broke and I had a hard time holding back the tears “I don’t know how to tell you”

“I think I already know” she said quietly.

I met her eyes in confusion. How would she know?

“I saw you the other day” there was something in her eyes “At the beach”

“Mom, I can explain”

She put up her hand “I have never seen you look at a woman like that. Does Evan know?”

“Know what?” my voice was quivering.

“That you love her?” she said and I jumped at her words.

I shook my head “No. And he can never know”

**Taron – 5 years ago**

That kiss had been the best of my life, to say the least. Who was this woman and why did she make me feel this way?

She absentmindly pressed her lips together as we stared at each other, our faces only inches apart.

I cleared my throat but didn’t move. I just didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t remember a time I was that speechless. My mind was clouded, but one thing was clear: I wanted her, and I wanted to keep her.

“Can I see your tattoo?” she asked quietly.

I nodded and moved out of my tee.

Her eyes lingered on my chest and my skin heated while I watched her eyes take me in. It was as if she mentally ran her hands over my chest.

I gestured towards the tattoo on my chest, right over my heart “That’s for my family”

“Double infinity” she whispered.

I nodded. She noticed it as what it was.

Then she reached up and trailed her hands over the healed tattoo. My breath hitched at having her skin against mine, right there. She met my eyes and I saw hope and surprise there. Did she feel this too?

“That’s the one I got today” I moved to the side a bit so she could look at my rips.

She looked at it intently.

I explained it “It’s a rocket”

“It’s beautiful” she smiled.

I couldn’t drag my eyes away from her. I wanted this to last forever.

“Thanks” I smiled back at her “I love yours too”

I gestured to her arm as I slipped into my tee again.

“Thanks” she smiled, looking at her own tattoo.

I had seen it earlier already. It was a heart, but as geometric art. It was all fine lines inside the heart. I wondered what it meant to her.

Then I noticed that it started raining ever so lightly. I looked up to the sky which was dark.

“I think we should go” I said and looked at Morgan.

“Yeah, we should” she didn’t sound so sure.

I got up and held out my hand to her. She took it and my heart jumped. Her skin against mine, her hand in mine felt like the most natural thing.

Was love really that easy? Was that was true love was all about?

We walked back to the main beach, before heading for the pavement. Then I remembered.

“Wasn’t that on your list too? Walking through the rain?”

She laughed “Running through the rain yeah. But it’s barely raining”

“Fingers crossed” I chuckled.

I didn’t let go of her hand and she didn’t let go of mine, and it didn’t matter where we were headed as long it was just the two of us. She didn’t seem to mind either, because she didn’t ask where we were going. I didn’t even know, to be honest.

The rain got heavier and we looked for shelter under the roof of a book shop.

She giggled “I work here”

I raised my eyebrows “You do?”

What a coincidence.

But her smile faded “Yes. I just wish I could do something different”

“What would you want to do?” I asked her.

She just shrugged “I don’t know”

“Hey” her face lit up “Do you want to run?”

I smiled “Check something else off your list?”

“You know, since we had to postpone the skinny dipping” she winked.

Fuck, she was teasing me. My heart raced that she talked about “postponing”, not “cancelling”. This was only the start of our story.

“Sure. Lead the way, Morgan”

She stepped a few feet forward, the rain hitting her body. She turned around while I was still standing under the roof. Her eyes lit up beyond belief, as if she enjoyed this as much as I did.

I stepped next to her, rain running over my body and smiled.

I had never felt something like this.

And I couldn’t think. I could only act. I pulled her to me, smashing my lips to hers. She sighed against my kiss and I pulled her closer to me. Our clothes were getting more and more drenched with any second we stood in the rain, but I didn’t care.

I only felt her, tasted her, smelled her.

She moaned into my mouth as we deepened the kiss in a matter of seconds and I groaned. Today wasn’t over just yet.


	8. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, revelations, smut

**Morgan**

I felt like my heart was breaking. I knew Taron would always be there, but we could never be lovers. But I also knew it was my choice to change something about my life.

But I was too scared of how my actions could hurt other people. And I loved Evan dearly.

I waited for a sign from Taron, that he told me he loved me, that he wanted to be with me, that he wanted me to break up with Evan.

Instead, he had rather seemed cold the last time I saw him at his mom’s house. He seemed distant and I felt like my heart was breaking, my head was whirring and I didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Ella, hi” I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me right back “Hi lovely”

I almost started crying. She had come over to my place so we could go to the wedding dress shop from there. I had my last fitting scheduled today.

“What happened?” Ella asked calmly, understandingly.

I threw my hand to my face “I asked him to kiss me”

I cringed. I felt like I had already cheated on Evan. Where was the line?

Ella gaped at me, but she was more excited than anything else “And…?”

I drew in a breath “We didn’t kiss if that’s what you’re asking about”

She put her hand on my shoulder “Did you tell him how you feel?”

I shook my head “What’s there to tell? I told him I could never forget about that night”

“And what did he say?”

I shrugged “He said he felt the same way”

“Oh God” she gasped.

I frowned.

“That’s your answer right there” she called “He basically told you he feels the same way about you”

I pressed my lips together “No, it’s not. Because he didn’t kiss me and left. Then I saw him a few days ago and he barely hugged me, let alone spoke to me”

Ella stared at me.

“What?” I shrugged.

“Are you surprised really?” she asked “From what you said it sounds like he loves you. But you’re engaged to his brother. I bet it’s breaking his heart”

“It’s breaking mine too” I said quietly “But I’ll stand by my choice”

We arrived at the wedding dresses shop and I put on my dress one last time before the wedding itself. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and felt cold, distant even. I didn’t cry like last time, everything just seemed like a blur.

“What do you think?” I asked Ella as I turned around.

“It’s so beautiful” she smiled brightly. “You’re stunning”

I let out a breath. Then why did I not feel beautiful? Why did I feel nothing at all?

The front door opened and closed and the bell chimed. My breath caught in my throat when I found Evan’s and Taron’s mom walking towards me.

“Hi Tina” I smiled when she reached us.

“Hello Morgan” she returned my smile “You’re so beautiful”

“Thanks”

Someone it meant a lot to me that she said it.

“Sorry to intrude” she continued “Could we talk for a sec once you’re finished?”

My heart leaped. What did she want to talk about? “Oh sure. I’ll just get out of the dress”

“Of course” she smiled and sat down Ella.

I heard them talking about the dress and about the wedding.

I gulped once I walked out of the changing room in my casual burgundy dress.

“I’ll leave you two to it” Ella said and gave me a hug goodbye “Let’s talk later”

“Okay I’ll call you” I sighed.

Tina spoke “I’m sorry to bother you. But Evan told me where you are”

“Don’t worry about it” I said, still confused “What do you want to talk about?”

“Why don’t we have a cup of tea at the café?” she asked “If you’re free?”

I smiled “I’d love that”

We chatted about the wedding and I started to relax. But still, something felt off.

“I wanted to talk about Taron” she said eventually.

A cold shiver ran down my spine “What about him?”

She glanced at me so understandingly as if she knew everything about our story.

“I know you love Evan” she started and I gulped.

Where was she going with this?

“But I saw the way Taron looks at you and you at him”

My body started to feel warmer and warmer.

I shrugged “Which way?”

She lightly shook her head, smiling “I’ve never seen him like that. So in love, so taken by a woman”

I gulped. _In love?_

“I don’t know how –“

“Taron told me” she said “About your story. And I see how you interact with each other”

I met her eyes and felt like crying. Because she wasn’t mad, if anything she was worried.

“I’m so sorry Tina. I never meant for this to happen. I wish I would have known before – I should have chosen none of the two”

I never thought I would find myself in a love triangle, worst of all with two brothers. It felt like some kind of movie.

“Morgan” she said calmly “There is only one piece of advice I want to give you. I met Evan’s and Taron’s dad years ago and it wasn’t the one. There was that other guy I didn’t let myself fall for. Because I was too scared. And I wouldn’t change anything because it gave me my two boys, but I wish I hadn’t had the urge to go through with the wedding back then”

I just sat there, speechless.

“And Evan’s nothing like my ex-husband. But he deserves the truth. And if you don’t love him the way you love Taron and Taron loves you, you should let Evan go. And let him find the love of his life”

I gulped and had to hold back the tears.

“Tina, I – I don’t know what to say”

She smiled lightly “Think about it. Whatever choice you make will be the right one”

I cringed “But what if I made the wrong choice all these years ago?”

“We all make mistakes, darling. And we learn from them”

“There is something you should know” I said quietly “About my past”

I took a deep breath “There was this man I was madly in love with. Even before Taron. Before I moved to Aber. And I thought he was the one. But it turned out he was the devil. And I was an easy target because I don’t have a family myself. He started to beat me when I didn’t do as he said and I… I –“

I couldn’t hold back the tears.

“I felt like I couldn’t escape and I was all alone” my voice was breaking “It took me years to –“

Tina reached for my hand across the table and squeezed it, tears forming in her own eyes.

“I didn’t know what to do. I – I ran away one night and came here because I didn’t know where else to go. I started to build a life for myself here but was always scared he would come for me. But even when I started to feel safe and I met Taron –“

“You were too scared to give in to a man who swept you off your feet”

I nodded as tears streamed down my face “Yeah. So I chose Evan, because –“

I gulped. He had been the safe choice.

“There is nothing wrong with that, love” Tina said kindly.

I was taken aback by her words. We were talking about her sons after all.

“But –“

“You did what you had to do, to protect yourself” she said “But you’re safe. And you’re loved. No matter which choice you make, you have a family in us. Evan loves you and I know you love him too. I just wanted to tell you about Taron”

“I know” I let out a breath “Thank you”

**Morgan – 5 years ago**

I had never felt more alive. I was out of breath, but not only because we had run. The way Taron looked at me had my heart leaping. I had never felt this way for anyone, not even with -. I gulped and tried to forget about my past.

When Taron asked me to come upstairs with him, I hesitated. Not because I had been seeing another man, because we had only been on a few dates, it was nothing serious. I hesitated because I was scared. Scared of what he could do to my body, and my heart.

But my resolve evaporated when he kissed me and I knew I wanted this. He lay me down in his bed and made me feel things I didn’t think I could feel. I was on cloud nine and didn’t think it could get any better. But it did.

“Go on a date with me” he whispered, after we had kissed again.

My smile widened as I stared at the beautiful man Taron was. And it wasn’t about his looks. He was so kind, caring, humble, sweet and sexy as fuck.

“I would love to” I smiled.

His green eyes lit up my body beyond belief. He seemed as happy as I was. And I knew he wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone me.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to take care of the condom and I rolled to my side to ogle his ass.

“Watching me, are you?” he teased me as he walked back to the bed.

“I am” I said calmly, but my cheeks were red as scarlet.

“What am I supposed to do to you?” he breathed out as if he was as caught up as I was.

“Kiss me?” I smiled as he came closer and lay down again.

“I love to kiss you” his eyes were full of mischief as he trailed kisses all over my body, but not on my lips.

My breath hitched again and I arched my back as he travelled lower.

“Taron” I moaned.

He groaned in response and I gasped when his fingers touched my clit, still over-sensitive from having had sex a few moments ago.

But I wanted to do this all night.

He stroked me until it started to feel better, and better, and better. Then he added his tongue to the game.

“Please” I wriggled under him.

“This not what you want?” he breathed out, his voice hoarse.

I shook my head and reached for him. I gripped his hair and tried to pull him to me, but I knew I had no power over him.

He chuckled as he got the message and smashed his lips to mine. I moaned and wriggled under him. I ran my hands over his back until I reached his ass and gripped the soft flesh.

He groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

“I need you inside of me again” I breathed, my voice not my own.

“Who are you?” he whispered, running his hand over my bottom lip.

I wanted to say that I was the perfect woman for him and he the perfect man for me, that we would be together forever, but I knew I couldn’t.

But he got the message. He rolled on a condom and I sighed in relief.

“You make me feel so –“ my voice turned into a moan when he thrust into me, hard and fast.

“So alive” I sighed.

“I have never felt this way about anyone” his voice was breaking

I was so focused on his green eyes and how they reflected his feelings. I couldn’t look away.

He started to move, slower and more sensual than last time. The first time we had had sex a few minutes ago had been about satisfying our thirst for one another. This time was about getting to know each other, about falling in love with each other. Even though I knew I was in love with him already.

I loved his skin against mine, his body on top of mine as if he had been meant to be there all along. I held on to his shoulders, his back, his ass, I just couldn’t decide.

He wiped a stray of hand out of my face, running one hand through my hair. Wrapping one arm under my waist so he could hold me even closer to him.

I moaned at the change in angle and closed my eyes. It was too much. Too many feelings too soon.

“Look at me” he whispered.

My heart raced, and not from the physical action. I did as he said and I saw all I needed to see in his eyes.

His thrusts were growing wilder and sloppier and I was on the edge.

“Oh, please. I –“

I felt like I was dying of happiness and bliss, it was certainly a great way to go.

Beats of sweat had gathered on his forehead and I swiped it away, running my hand through his hair in the process. He closed his eyes in a long blink and his jaw clenched, such a tight line of perfect bone structure.

He added his thumb to my clit and I came, shaking around him, my orgasm seemed to last forever, even longer than the last one. I moaned with his name on my lips and I couldn’t catch my breath.

I opened my eyes to see him lose his self-control as he pushed in a few more times and came deep inside of me, his jaw becoming unhinging and his now dark eyes hazed.

“I want to do this forever” he breathed out.

I felt like my heart stopped for a split-second before picking up an even faster pace. I felt so loved, so happy, so safe.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to me, deepening the kiss the second our lips met.


	9. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing some stuff up, in the past, and in the present.
> 
> The chapter before the wedding.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Taron – 5 years ago**

Last night had been the best of my life. But this morning wasn’t bad either. We showered together and I just couldn’t drag my fingers and eyes away from her.

“I have to leave” she smiled as she put on her dress from last night.

“Do you really?” I grimaced, teasing her.

There were so many things I wanted to do to her. So many things I wanted to talk to her about.

She laughed and scribbled her number on a piece of paper “Call me”

“I will” Actually, I couldn’t wait to call her.

I pulled her to me by her scarf and she sighed. I pressed my lips to hers, softly, tenderly.

“Bye” she smiled shyly.

“Bye” I dreaded to let her go, but I had to.

The second she left my flat I felt like a piece of my heart was missing. How was that even possible? I put her number in my phone and sent her a text.

_< <Want to go out with me tonight? xx>>_

I knew I was too forward, but I didn’t care. I wanted to see her again.

Days and weeks flew by and I tried to reach her, but couldn’t. She didn’t respond to my texts or calls and I was starting to doubt myself. Had I done something wrong?

My mom’s birthday was right around the corner and I had thought I could bring her. But it much rather seemed like I would never hear from her again.

I dialled my brother.

“Hi Taron” he answered.

“Evan” I smiled “How are you?”

“Good. Couldn’t be better. What about you?”

I let out a breath.

“Has she still not responded to your texts and calls?” he asked.

I had told him about our day and night together. He had said she was my “mystery girl” and I had just shaken my head. But it was true, I had never been that in love before.

“No, she hasn’t” I cleared my throat “Anyway, are you bringing mom’s present?”

“I will yeah. And I’ll bring my girlfriend too”

“Oh great” I smiled “Can’t wait to meet her”

Apparently, they had been dating for only a few weeks and Evan was really secretive about her. I wondered why.

I arrived late because I had been on the phone with my agent regarding work. Actually, I got the role I wanted to have. I would play the lead in The Little Shop of Horrors. I was stoked.

“Sorry I’m late” I said, out of breath.

“Don’t worry, darling” my mom pulled me into a hug.

I kissed her on the cheek “Happy Birthday, mom”

“Thanks” she smiled.

I stepped into the living room to see everyone sitting at the dinner table. I had a quick glance at my sisters that were sitting facing me. Evan and his girlfriend had their back to me.

I got out of my coat and hung it on the coat rack.

Then I walked towards the table and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw none other than Morgan at that table. Right next to Evan.

“Taron, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is my brother, Taron” Evan introduced us.

It took me a second to wrap my head around it. Morgan seemed as surprised as I was, but nobody else seemed to notice. Hell, I didn’t notice anyone but her.

I clenched my jaw and gulped. Had I just been a fling to her? Worst of all, had she been with my brother when it happened?

“Nice to meet you” I said, my voice calmer than I expected it to be.

I held out my hand and she shook it, tingles running through my body, remembering her touch.

I was making a fool of myself.

“Sit down, sit down” my mom said and gestured to the chair opposite my brother.

I did sit down and felt like I couldn’t catch my breath. Everyone focused on the food in front of them and I started to eat too, just to distract myself.

I barely looked at or talked to Morgan, I wasn’t sure if I was angry, or sad.

After dinner, I focused on Rosie and Mari. It wasn’t unlike me, but I still felt like I was rude. My phone rang when we were in the middle of painting and I walked outside on the terrace.

“Hello?”

“Hi it’s me again” Lindsay said “I talked to Dex just now”

She was referring to Dexter Fletcher, the director of the movie. I had worked with him on Eddie the Eagle and Rocketman already and I loved him.

“He said shooting should start next summer” she said “But there is a lot of prep work to do, as in recording the songs”

I sighed in relief. The sooner I could bury myself in this project, the better.

“Thanks Lindsay” I said, smiling “That’s exciting news”

“It definitely is” she answered “I’ll keep you posted”

“Great, talk soon”

We hung up and I turned around to find Evan walking outside.

“Sorry, it was work” I said.

He looked at me worriedly “Oh. Any news?”

“Yeah” I smiled “I got the role”

“Ohhhh” he pulled me into a hug “I’m so happy for you, brother”

“Thanks” I smiled.

“So, what do you think of Morgan?” he asked as we sat down in lounge chairs.

I let out a breath “She seems great”

“Doesn’t she?” he said excitedly “I just thought the two of you would get along more. You have a lot in common. But I guess you just have to get to know each other better”

I focused on the blue sky instead of my stomach rolling over, making me feel sick.

For what I knew, we knew each other pretty well.

“Yeah, surely” I said, my voice hard.

“Don’t you like her?” he asked.

I shrugged as I met his eyes “As you said, I barely know her”

I had bad taste in women. After my ex-girlfriend left me because I was too focused on work, I now jumped into bed with a woman who was only interested in… yeah, in what exactly?

I thought our night together had meant a lot to her. But it looked like it hadn’t. Not to her, at least.

“Did your mystery woman answer your calls?” he asked.

Mystery woman turned out to be his woman.

I groaned “No. And I don’t expect to her from her”

“I’m sorry” he put a hand on my shoulder “You seem to really love her”

“Love?” I laughed sarcastically “No”

“There is nothing wrong with that, Taron. But I’m sure you’ll find someone like her”

I pressed my lips together and smiled “Yeah. Let’s see. For now, I’m busy with work”

Morgan called me when I was home that evening. I was startled for a second and wondered if I should answer her call.

“Hello?” my voice hard when I picked up the call.

“It’s Morgan” she answered, her voice quiet “Hi Taron”

“I never thought I’d hear from you again” I sounded pissed.

And I had every right to be.

She let out a breath, as if she was nervous “You should know that I didn’t think you’d be –“

“His brother?” I completed her sentence.

“I had no idea, Taron”

I ran my hand through my hair and groaned “Please tell me you didn’t cheat on him with me”

My voice was growing softer and I hated it.

“I didn’t” she said, her voice sincere “He was the guy I had been seeing for a few times. And you said –“

I had told her to forget about him. But it looked like she couldn’t do that. She had chosen him instead of me. After a day that had been so perfect to me.

“I should just tell him what happened” she said quietly.

“No, don’t” I said, my voice hard “He deserves to be happy. And he seemed to be very happy with you, for whatever reason”

“Taron, I –“ she sighed.

The hair on my arms stood, remembering how she sighed while we had been in bed together. I pressed my lips together and clenched my jaw.

“Let’s make one thing clear” I continued “It was just one night. And we’ll forget all about it”

But I wasn’t so sure I could forget it. Seeing her at every family party would mess with my heart. Because it had been more than just a night with a woman for me. I ran my hand over my ribs where I had my rocket tattooed the day I had met her.

It would always remind me of her. Of our time together.

**Today**

I sat on the couch of my home in Aber, all on my own, trying to focus on the TV. The wedding was tomorrow and I honestly didn’t know how I would survive that day.

My mom had told me to act on my feelings, but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to my brother, he deserved to be happy. I just needed to get through the next few days and surely, I would feel better then.

I showered and dressed the next day. I could only think of her, and how beautiful and happy she would look today. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, taking in my black suit and tie. I adjusted a button and ran my hands over the fabric. But when my eyes met the reflection of my face in the mirror, I cringed. I didn’t look happy at all, I rather looked like I was going to a funeral. I tried to put on a wide fake smile but groaned at how stupid I looked.

I gulped and walked over to Evan’s place. Apparently Morgan had stayed with her friend Ella last night.

He opened the door for me and I found he was still in what seemed to be his PJ’s.

“Taron, hey” he pulled me into a hug.

I had to smile, he seemed so happy “Hi. How are you doing?”

“Come on in” he took a step to the side so I walked past him.

The place looked like a mess to say the least. There were clothes laying around everywhere.

“Are you okay?” I frowned.

I turned around to find the smile on his face freezing “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

My brows furrowed even deeper “Evan? What’s going on?”

I knew him better than the façade he put on.

He let out a breath and sat down on the couch, in the middle of his clothes “I’m not sure”

“What happened?”

He buried his face in his hands and I put my hand on his back, sitting down next to him.

“I’m not sure I can marry her” he said, his voice quivering.

I wish I could say I was relieved, but I wasn’t. Because I had never seen my brother like this. Normally he was the one who comforted me, not the other way around.

“Did you have a fight?” I asked quietly.

He looked at me and shook his head. I was confused as fuck.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Evan let out a shaky breath and I wished I could help him. But he needed to tell me in order for me to help him.

“What happened to that girl?” he asked out of nowhere “That girl you were so smitten with?”

My heart leaped and I gulped “I told you. She never returned my calls”

It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Did you ever feel something like that again?” he asked quietly.

“No” I pressed my lips together “It was only ever her”

Evan focused on his hands again and buried his face in them.

“Surely you feel the same way about Morgan?” I asked “Like she’s the most perfect woman you have ever met?”

Evan smiled and I was relieved. For a split-second.

“Yeah, she’s perfect” he said slowly “But not for me”

My eyes widened. How could he say that? They were perfect for one another.

“Evan –“

“I haven’t been working overtime in the hospital” he blurted out and I frowned.

“What?” I asked.

He met my eyes again, so familiar. Like family. But something seemed different.

“It was nothing” he said quietly “I was just so nervous about the wedding and unsure –“

“It’s normal you’re nervous” I said “But you love Morgan and that’s why you wanted to marry her”

“I do” he let out a breath. “But why do you hate her so much?”

A cold shiver ran over my spine “I don’t hate her”

Hell, I loved her.

“But you’re not really happy when she’s around”

I just shrugged “I just –“

I ran my hand through my hair. I didn’t know what to think or say anymore.

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter what I think. It only matters that you love her. And she loves you”

Evan nodded slowly “Yeah”

I clapped him on the shoulder “I’m so happy for you”

“I need help with my vows” he said quietly.

“I’ll help you” I felt like I could write a book about my feelings for Morgan.

“Thank you, mate” he said and pulled me into a hug

I chuckled “What are brothers for?”


	10. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding bells ring. But for who?

**Morgan**

I ran my hands over my beautiful white dress and smiled at myself in the mirror. The dress had a few layers of soft tulle and a gentle ballgown skirt. I loved the floral embroidered lace appliques that looked romantic, but not overly so. I had never felt so beautiful. But there was a lump in my throat that just wouldn’t go away.

I had made up my mind and decided to stick to my choice. I loved Evan. And I knew he would always be there for me.

“Are you sure?” Ella asked as she met my reflection in the mirror.

I gulped “Yes I am. This is the right thing to do”

She put a hand on my shoulder “Maybe it’s right. But don’t forget about your heart”

A shiver ran through me. But I chose this path and I would follow it. Evan was a good man.

“Thank you” I smiled.

I sat down on the couch for a second and closed my eyes. Oh so familiar images flickered through my mind. I didn’t see a future with Evan then, I saw my future with Taron.

I quickly opened my eyes again and cleared my throat “I’m ready”

Ella looked at me worriedly. “Okay”

It was only a small ceremony, just our closest friends and family at the small church in Aber. I walked out of the room, maybe the easiest or the hardest thing I ever did.

I reached the aisle, even if it was short. My eyes landed on Evan and he smiled at me. But there was something in his features I couldn’t quite put. Or maybe it was me.

Because when my eyes met Taron’s my heart jumped. He looked incredible in a suit, but it wasn’t about his looks. It was about how his eyes widened when he saw me and he lifted his eyebrows, lightly, slowly. He seemed more moved than Evan was and suddenly I had a hard time keeping it together.

I reached Evan and he pulled me into a hug. I felt like I had reached a safe place.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered.

I smiled back at him, but also saw Taron in the corner of my eye. He looked down to his forearm, holding his wrist with his other hand. He looked up and met my eyes, his brows in a tight line. My belly somersaulted when I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

“Dear friends and family” the priest started “we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Morgan and Evan in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.”

I gulped and looked around and met Ella’s eyes. She held my bouquet of flowers and seemed worried. I shook my head ever so lightly and decided to focus on Evan and the ceremony. I loved him, and his family. No pun intended.

“True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony.” the priest went on “It’s also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the job of each new day”

I frowned. Was I really excited for each new day? Evan and I often didn’t even see each other because of work. I wasn’t excited about the future. I felt safe, but that was it. I loved him, but there was no spark.

“May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together. May it be running through the rain feeling alive for Morgan or –“

My heart leaped and I paid no attention to the words of the priest anymore. My eyes shot to Taron’s and I saw that his face was crumbling. His chest heaved as if he wanted to hold back the tears. Those had been our moments and I didn’t even remember telling the priest about that. It felt wrong for anyone else to know.

Taron’s jaw as sharp as a knife, his eyes lingering on mine. As if it was the last time. His lips parted ever so lightly and then he smiled, as if he wanted to encourage me to go through with the wedding.

I felt tears form in my eyes. Every bone, every nerve in my body was drawn to him.

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace” the priest said.

I looked at Tina and she looked at me worriedly. Seconds seemed to last forever as I met Taron’s eyes again. He looked at me as if he had a hard time keeping it together. But he didn’t drag his eyes away from mine, as if he wanted to take in everything about me to memorise it. His green eyes stared into mine and I was brought back to our memories. The way we talked, the way we laughed. Our kisses, his skin against mine, our moans, breathing the same air.

I remembered our almost kiss at the beach the other day and I had felt more alive then than I ever felt with Evan.

I shuddered.

“Me” I whispered and cleared my throat.

Taron’s brows furrowed, as if he was more confused than anything else. I could only hope he would still want me after all of this. But even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be right to marry Evan.

Wasn’t a man supposed to sweep you off your feet? Make you feel like you’re the whole world to him? That you couldn’t bear to be away from each other? I felt like my heart was only ever whole when Taron was by my side.

Evan closed his eyes on exhale and I was so worried about his reaction, but when he opened his eyes again I saw… relief?

“Can we talk?” I whispered to him.

He nodded and with every second that passed, he seemed more and more relieved.

“Yes” he said, raising his voice and I was worried for a second.

But then he looked at me and I knew it wasn’t about me.

His voice was low “I sorry, but I can’t marry you, Morgan”

I raised my eyebrows ever so lightly. I had been the one who had objected, yet he was the one who didn’t want to marry me? I wasn’t sure if I was happy or sad.

“I love you” Evan went on “But not in that way”

My eyes moved between his, so similar to Taron’s eyes, yet so different.

Then he took a deep breath “I’m in love with somone else"

I almost choked on my own breath. What?

"Evan, why didn't you -?"

"It's a man" he said, lowering on his voice.

I gasped and did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him into a hug.

“Morgan, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner” he said quietly.

I just shook my head as I pulled away “I don’t blame you”

“Thank you” he whispered.

This must have been a huge step for him. And he hadn’t cheated on me. He just didn’t love me in that way.

But knowing what he said just now, I saw the signs. I had never felt that kind of passion with him, I only felt safety and protection with him.

“I haven’t been honest with you either” I sighed.

I looked over to where Taron was standing. He moved forward and pulled his brother into a hug too and I watched the two.

I couldn’t believe that this was my life, engaged to be married to Evan who turned out to be gay and in love with his brother. But I was so happy. I had never seen Evan more relieved, but there was still something I needed to get off my chest.

“You should know why I objected” I said quietly once the two had broken away from each other.

I stared at Evan, who seemed so relieved. Then I met Taron’s eyes and he seemed tense, yet happy.

I looked back at Evan and let out a breath.

“I’m in love with your brother”

Somehow it was the only right thing I had ever said. It was easy and I wasn’t scared.

Evan’s eyes widened, more with surprise than anything else.

I met Taron’s eyes and something in his features changed. I shivered at the way he looked at me, as if he wanted to kiss the fuck out of me. And I couldn’t wait.

“I thought you hated each other?” Evan asked.

Taron shook his head smiling “I’ve fallen for her the first day”

My smile spread over my face, spreading as wide as it could go “Taron, I –“

He rendered my speechless. I had a hard time dragging my eyes away from his as I looked at Evan.

I sighed “I’m sorry, Evan. I was with Taron before you and I even got together”

Evan frowned “What? When?”

How was he not mad?

“15th July 2015” Taron said, his eyes sparkling.

I smiled back at him. He remembered the first time we met and I could never forget it either. It felt as if it was just the two of us in this church as we smiled at each other. I only saw him and how he looked at me. How he smiled and his eyes sparkled with happiness and a hint of desire.

I gulped and looked at Evan “We ran into each other and –“ I shrugged.

I couldn’t explain what Taron and I had.

Evan faced Taron and for a second I was worried. But he smiled.

“She’s your mystery woman?” he asked him.

I frowned.

Taron’s eyes met mine “She is. She always has been”

My belly somersaulted. It had always been me?

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to realise” I said to Taron, then faced Evan “Evan, I’m so sorry“

“I don’t know what to say. I just want you to know that I love you. But not in that way” I slipped my engagement ring off my ring finger and handed it to him.

He took it and smiled at me.

“Don’t be sorry, Morgan. I’ve never been happier. I would have gone through with the wedding because I was scared to tell the truth –“

He faced the audience and I suddenly remembered our friends and family were still there. Everyone seemed shook, except for Tina and Ella who both smiled.

“But I’m not afraid anymore” he finished his sentence.

“I’m so proud of you” I said quietly, pulling him into a hug again.

And everything made sense. I loved him, but I didn’t love him the way I loved Taron. And it seemed Evan felt the same way about me.

“So you’re not mad?” I asked when we pulled away.

“That you love my brother?” he asked “I couldn’t be happier that you’ll still be a part of our family”

“And I want my brother to be happy. And he wasn’t happy since –“ he paused and frowned “Since I brought you to family lunch five years ago, actually”

We both looked at Taron and I couldn’t quite put his facial expression. His jaw was still clenched, but his eyes lit up a fire inside of me.

This beautiful man who looked so dashing in a suit, but even more beautiful out of it. I blushed at the memories and could only hope that he felt the same way for me, after everything that I did to him, not returning his calls, confusing the shit out of him the other night at the beach.

“Taron, I –“

He pulled me to him as he wrapped his arms around me. My skin heated so familiarly; I had missed his touch so much. I had missed his eyes, us not pretending. I had missed everything we had been in the past.

“You love me?” he whispered, his voice breaking.

And that alone told me all I needed to know. That he would always be there for me, and always love me.

“I do” I nodded “I just didn’t know sooner. No, I knew but I was too scared to admit it”

But Taron didn’t seem angry. He was happy. His green eyes sparkled with happiness and I remembered it was the same way he had looked at me five years ago. We were finally where we were supposed to be all along. And we would have been here sooner if it hadn’t been for my stupid fears.

He cupped my face in his hands and whispered, only for me to hear “I love you, too”

My heart leaped into my throat. How could I have ever doubted he felt the same way for me all along? I pulled him to me, his lips meeting mine.

Finally.

I didn’t hear anything around us, only how Taron exhaled in relief when he kissed me back. I hadn’t even known how much I had missed his lips until now, but I couldn’t get enough now that I had him back. His lips were soft, yet firm and our lips slowly and sensually moved against one another as if we were promising each other what was to come.


	11. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes what happens right after chapter 10.  
> Find out how everyone reacts! And what happens after that!

**Taron**

My heart was beating out of my chest and I smiled from ear to ear. I still couldn’t quite believe it all worked out in the end. I had never seen Evan that happy, compared to this morning he was beaming like a light bulb. He phoned his work colleague aka boyfriend, excitedly, telling him that he told everyone.

My heart was so full and everyone was so happy. Wasn’t this what life was supposed to be like? I felt like I was still dreaming.

My mom hugged me and Morgan.

She smiled “I’m so happy for you two. It always works out in the end”.

I glanced over to Morgan who smiled brightly “Thank you, Tina. For your advice, and everything”

She glanced at her, then my mom met my eyes “Sometimes you just need a little push”

Morgan and I smiled. I had no idea what had given Morgan the power to object during the wedding. I just didn’t have the power to do it and I didn’t want to make anyone unhappy.

It already felt like we had been together forever, even though we never really were a couple in the first place.

“So, what now?” she asked me.

I chuckled and looked at her gorgeous body before reaching her face. She had never looked as incredible as she looked today. It was the last straw that broke my heart when I watched her walk down the aisle like an angel. And hell, when the priest talked about Morgan’s favourite moments I almost cried. Actually, I did cry. Because I had told them to put these moments in, our moments.

“You’re the one in the wedding dress” I smirked.

“It appears I am, huh?” she sounded surprised, as if she had forgotten all about what she was wearing.

“I have an idea” I smiled as I got down on one knee in front of her.

Her eyes widened “Taron, what are you doing?”

“I want to marry you. Let’s get married right now. We spent years apart and now that we’re finally together, I don’t want to let you go. Hell –“ I laughed “I never wanted to let you go in the first place”

Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about it.

“I don’t have a ring” I went on “But I’ll get you one that will be just as beautiful as you are”

She reached for me and pulled me to her. I stood up and she slung her arms around my neck before she kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to my body, her feet in the air as I lifted her.

Was that my answer? Was it a yes?

She giggled as we pulled away, and I stared into her eyes, waiting for her response. But I wasn’t afraid of her reply.

“Yes, I’ll marry you” her voice was so full of happiness and love.

“You want to marry me?” I asked, reassuringly.

I felt like I was dreaming.

“I want to marry you” she said “I need no ring. I need no big wedding. I only need you”

I closed my eyes in a long blink. This felt like my life finally was complete.

We didn’t want to get married in the dusty old church and our favourite spot was only a few feet away. It was a stone throw’s away. Quite literally.

We stood by the stone, our rock, and held hands. I felt like I would burst with happiness any minute, but I didn’t. This was all real, even though I still couldn’t quite believe it.

The priest had come with to marry us.

Ella was still her bridesmaid, while Evan was my best man now. It was a weird reality after how the day had started. I think nobody would have thought it would turn out that way. But everyone was happy that it had.

The priest started talking again, but the only thing I could focus on was her.

My mystery woman.

My woman. Period.

This time, nobody objected and we moved on to the vows. I knew we both hadn’t prepared anything, but I just told her what I felt. I needed no notes, because I knew it in my heart.

“Morgan” I sighed “What you and I have can’t be put into words. I only know that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever since that night. And I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else. Because you’re my love. You’re my life. You’re my everything”

My voice was breaking “It has always been you”

I didn’t drag my eyes away from Morgan who wiped tears out of her face.

“Taron” she laughed while she cried “You are my rock” she gestured to the rock.

Where it all started. Where we first kissed and fell in love with each other.

My lips twitched and I smiled.

“You were always there for me even when you weren’t. But our memories were too strong to ever let go. And I’m sorry I was too scared. Please know that I never forgot about us. Of what we could be –“

She smiled “And now that we’re here… I can’t believe this is really happening. I love you so much”

She caught the breath right out of my lungs. I could only think of one thing to do while I was speechless.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, because it was the only thing I could think of. To let her know that I loved her too, that I wasn’t angry or sad about the past, that she would always have me.

Even though we weren’t officially allowed to kiss just yet.

People laughed and we pulled away. The priest seemed to be happy for us, even with the twists and turns from earlier. But minutes felt like ages as we had to repeat the words after him until he finally pronounced us as husband and wife.

“You may kiss the bride again” he chuckled.

And this time there was no holding back. Not like there had been before. I smashed my lips to hers and she kissed me back. We kept the kiss soft for the sake of our family and friends around even though I knew we wanted to deepen it both. Like that time when I taught her how to french kiss.

I shuddered at the memory.

“This is the best day ever” Evan pulled both of us into a hug to congratulate us.

I couldn’t quite believe he wasn’t mad at all. I wish I had known that he fancied men, and struggling with it. He must have been so confused at the beginning of it all. I would have loved to help and support him.

Ella was next and she whispered something to Morgan that sounded like “I told you so”

I hugged her too and she seemed so excited for the two of us. She rolled her eyes playfully as she looked at us.

“Finally”

Morgan and I both laughed. Nobody was as relieved as we were for sure.

We had the wedding reception as planned, yet with a different groom. The least thing I had expected was to be married by the end of the day, but I couldn’t be prouder to be a husband now. It was like the last piece of a puzzle had fallen into place.

Since Evan was the best man now, he held the speech.

“Taron and Morgan” he smiled “Who would have thought everything would turn out this way? I’m so happy for the two of you and I wish I had known sooner”

I grimaced. Maybe I really should have told him.

“But I’m so excited for the future ahead for the two of you. Holding a speech has never been that easy before” he chuckled.

I glanced over to Morgan and she met my eyes. I squeezed her hand in mine.

“So thank God or whoever made sure things would turn out this way. Because this seems like fate. And everything works out in the end, even when you’re stranded at a crossroads and don’t know where to go”

I let out a breath. I felt like I had been standing in the middle of nowhere for years. But finally, I saw the road ahead of me. Ahead of us.

“All the best for the happy couple” he raised his glass of champagne and everyone joined him.

Then my favourite part of the evening arrived. Our chocolate cake. The one we had picked out together. And even back then, I had wanted to kiss her. And I had wanted to be the one she would eat the cake with at her wedding.

I smiled at Morgan as we sat down with our pieces of cake again.

“I told you it’d be good”

Morgan smiled back at me as I put my hand on top of hers “It’s delicious, so so good”

Something about her voice told me she wasn’t just talking about the cake.

I kissed her again, tasting the chocolate off her tongue and I knew I couldn’t wait to get her all to myself tonight.

She moaned ever so lightly before she pulled away. We wouldn’t sleep tonight.

I glanced at her wedding ring on her finger and felt so proud. She was finally mine.

We danced, we laughed, we kissed. I felt like I had finally made it. Because my job didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was my family.

Later that night I had a surprise for her.

“Where are we going?” she frowned when we didn’t take the car to my place.

“It’s a surprise” I winked.

She grimaced “You know I don’t like surprises all that much”

I met her eyes “You’ll love this one”

“I love you” she whispered, caressing my thigh with her palm and I shivered under her touch.

I pulled the car over. Right in front of the shop.

We unbuckled our belts and got out of the car. I admired Morgan’s figure in her dress, in this dark night, the moon and stars on the sky.

She looked at me suspiciously but I didn’t think she would know what I had planned.

“Did you know that my friend Alex works at this shop?”

Morgan’s eyes widened when she followed my gaze to the jewellery shop.

“I didn’t, in fact” she smiled.

As if on cue, he opened the door for us.

“Congrats you two” he chuckled.

We hugged him both. And I was so glad he had agreed.

He had been at the wedding earlier and I had asked him for a favour.

“Come on in, you two” he smirked.

He switched on the light and Morgan gasped.

“Pick out your engagement ring” I whispered as I pulled her to me, her back to my front.

“Oh, Taron” she whispered and turned around in my embrace.

“You’re the best” she said quietly, her eyes staring into mine.

I just shrugged “Only the best for you”

I watched her walk around the shop and I followed behind her, not wanting to disturb or distract her. I sure as hell felt distracted watching her.

My wife.

Then she stopped in front of one of the sets of rings.

I stood next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

“Find something you like?”

She smiled over at me as if she couldn’t quite believe it.

“This one” she gestured to a small silver ring with a small diamond on top of it.

I wasn’t even surprised she was humble. It only made me love her more.

Alex took the ring from the set and handed it to her. I watched her as she inspected it and then I heard her sigh ever so quietly.

“Yes” her voice was hoarse “I love it”

She went to slip it on her finger but I couldn’t let her do that.

I took the ring from her and got down on one knee again. She smiled down at me and tears filled both of our eyes, because we were just so happy.

I slipped it on to her ring finger and it fit perfectly.

“We got married before we really got engaged” I whispered “But I wouldn’t want it any other way”

“Me neither” she smiled at me, not even focusing on the ring anymore.

I pulled her to me as I got up and met her beautiful eyes. I had never seen her so happy, not even during our night together a few years ago. But my heart leaped at seeing her like this now, because I knew she was truly as excited about our future together as I was.

“I love you” I whispered, pulling her closer to me.

She grinned and her lips met mine for a soft kiss.

I couldn’t wait to get her home.


	12. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Enjoy!

“You make me feel so alive” he breathed out.

We kissed as if our lives depended on it and barely broke away, only when we needed to come up for air.

“Taron” I breathed out when his hands travelled over my back until he reached my ass.

I wished I could wrap my legs around his waist, but my dress was too tight to do so. But he got me and picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom.

We stared at each other once he had set me down. I reached up and trailed my fingers over the stubble along his jawline and he closed his eyes.

I grinned as I kept going, my fingers moving down his neck. He had taken of the bow tie hours ago and I started to unbutton his crisp white shirt. One button at a time.

He cursed as if he hated that we didn’t do this fast enough. Yet, he didn’t hurry. His eyes were glued to mine until I had opened every last button of his shirt. He moved out of it impatiently, his eyes never straying from mine.

This was better than all of my fantasies. Especially when I glanced at the ring on his finger.

A ring that told me he loved me. A ring that told me he was mine. And we would spend the rest of our lives together.

“Come here” he whispered, putting a finger under my skin to lift my lips to his.

We kissed so softly, so thoroughly that I felt my knees giving in.

How was this day even real?

I ran my hands over his naked chest as we kissed and he shivered under my touch. I gasped into his mouth as our kisses turned fiercer and hotter.

I took a step back, breaking the kiss and Taron frowned. Then I turned around.

“Please unbutton my dress” I breathed out.

He groaned and his fingers lingered on my bare skin as he started with the first button. I couldn’t remember how many buttons it was, but it felt like a thousand.

And Taron was in no rush. Actually, he took his time, not only unbuttoning the dress, but also caressing my skin that was revealed with every button he opened.

“Please” I whimpered eventually.

He chuckled. I didn’t know how he kept it together.

“And I thought my shirt had many buttons” his voice was strained.

“I think I’m the winner of that contest” I giggled, referring to the buttons.

Hell, he definitely knew how to push _my_ buttons.

I felt him reach the last few buttons on my lower back and my skin burned like fire under his touch. I couldn’t stand this any longer.

I turned around and pressed my lips to his, needing his lips on mine. He kissed me back as if he had waited for me kissing him and we forgot all about the buttons.

He groaned when he realised he couldn’t push his hands under the skirt of my dress because it was too long and I tried to push the layers of fabric over my head.

Taron helped me, carefully, yet impatiently.

I let out a sigh of relief once the dress was laying on the floor next to us. I met Taron’s eyes and they were darkening with every second that passed.

I smiled, my cheeks red as scarlet “You like this?”

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes moved away from mine and dropped to my cleavage and lower.

“Fucking hell” he drew out the words.

I wore a sexy white lace bra and matching white panties. I wasn’t such a fan of white underwear, but I had to with the white dress. Duh.

And I knew I had thought of Taron when I had bought these, even if I hadn’t wanted to admit it at the time.

I grinned at the thought of telling him that.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked when his eyes reached mine again, his expression and voice soft.

I moved closer to him, laying my hands on the sides of his waist, trying to move lower but being stopped by the waistband of his pants.

“I thought of you when I bought these”

There was a fire blasting in his eyes when he pulled me closer to him, wrapped his arms around my waist, as if he wanted to touch as much of my naked skin as he could.

“Did you?”

I nodded and bit my lip.

“Yeah” I sighed “I imagined how you would look at me” I paused. “How you would undress me”

I saw how his self-control evaporated when he pulled me closer to me and kissed me again. I couldn’t catch my breath as he kissed me unlike anything I had felt before, before his lips moved lower.

I moaned.

He groaned as he pushed me on to the bed, softly, tenderly, yet his lips didn’t stray away from my skin. My head rolled back when he teased my breasts through the fabric of my bra before unclasping it.

And to think that this was only the start.

I tried to push down his pants from his hips but I had no success. I tried to unbutton his pants but Taron moved lower along my body so he was out of reach.

His hands moved up and down my sides and he left a trail of kisses lower and lower.

I bucked under him when his lips reached my panties. My hands went into his hair.

“Please” I whimpered.

He slowly took off my panties and stared at me as he did. We were both breathing hard. And things would get even better. The memory alone had my mind running wild.

He groaned when he took me in, all naked.

“Just as perfect as I remember” his voice was hoarse.

I expected him to kiss me, to tease me, but he didn’t. Instead he got up while he watched me and got out of his pants and boxer briefs in one go.

“Oh fuck” I gulped as I took him in, all naked.

The memories had been great. But actually, being here with him was so much better.

Especially since we would do this until the end of time.

“You like this?” he grinned as he got back to bed, repeating my words from earlier.

My eyes met his again “I love it. I love you”

He smiled at me, the sweetest thing ever, and his lips met mine again. That kiss reminded me a lot of our first kiss, and I wondered if Taron felt it too.

But unlike that kiss, this time I got to spread my legs and felt his length between us.

Taron pulled away from my lips with an exhale. His eyes moved between mine and I gazed up at him. He shook his head ever so slightly as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

“What?” I smiled.

He lightly shook his head again as his hands moved up and down my body, in a worshipping kind of way. As if he had to feel me to assure himself that this was real.

“You’re so beautiful” he breathed out “You’re all I ever wanted”

I smiled at him as I felt tears form in my eyes. Taron watched me as he moved one hand to my most sensitive area and my breath hitched when he reached it. He cupped my face with his other hand.

“Wait” I breathed out.

He stopped and looked at me in confusion.

“I love your fingers but –“ I breathed out.

I felt shy but I knew I didn’t have to be. Not with Taron.

“I need all of you with nothing between us” my voice sounded strangled.

“Fuck” he looked like he was in pain “Are you sure?”

I nodded heavily and reached for him, stroking up and down ever so slowly.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m on the pill, and hell you’re my husband”

Saying it out loud made it feel so much more real. He was my husband, I was his wife.

He exhaled loudly and stared at me. He ran his fingers over my bottom lip I didn’t realise I had been biting.

Seconds felt like years.

Then I felt him right where I needed him, moving up and down my entrance.

I gasped.

“I love you” he whispered, cupping my cheek in one of his hand and moved inside of me, inch by inch. As slow as he could go to move at all.

I moaned as I felt myself widening around him and taking all of him in.

He exhaled only once he was inside of me all the way and stilled inside of me.

“This is perfect” I breathed out.

His lips met mine for a soft kiss before he pulled away “I want to make love to you forever”

I closed my eyes on reflex as he retreated, before pushing back in.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I knew I got to keep him now.

He picked up the pace, steady and controlled and his groans was all I heard.

“Taron” I moaned when I could feel myself reaching the edge.

“Oh fuck” he groaned as if he couldn’t keep it together anymore either.

And as if he was as sad as I was that this was almost over.

“This is not over yet. It’s just the beginning” he breathed out.

I nodded as I stared into his eyes. He was waiting for me to come so he could give in to his release. When I didn’t, he added a thumb to my clit.

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I could only see and feel him as I started to shake around him. I felt like watching him lose control together with me intensified the feeling as we held on to each other as we both shook with pleasure.

He was right. This was only the start of our lives together.

**5 years later**

I stared at his wedding ring, just like the first day when I had pushed that ring on his finger. Nobody could tell me this wasn’t the best thing in the world. But when my eyes moved from his fingers to the baby in his arms, I knew there were even better things.

“How is he?” I asked.

“He’s perfect” Taron looked up from his son to me “Just like you”

I smiled like a fool, since day one. Everything was right in the world now. We had enjoyed years travelling together, enjoying our life together to the fullest. I had seen so much of the world I always wanted to see. Taron was an incredible actor and I loved to watch him and accompany him to events.

But this, our family life with our baby now, that was what life was all about.

“He looks so much like you” I smiled as our son’s eyes met mine.

So much like his daddy’s.

Taron handed our son over to me and lay him down on my chest. I started to feed him, still adjusting to how much our life had changed the last few days.

I held him to me as he started drinking and I had to smile, even though the cramps were awful.

Because when my eyes met Taron’s, he was all I saw. He was such an amazing dad already.

And even though I had been in so much pain giving birth and my body looked like hell, I knew Taron loved me no matter what. I felt like he loved me even more since I had given birth to our baby.

If that was even possible.

He cupped my cheek as I focused on our baby.

“You make me feel so alive” he whispered.

I looked over to him and he dropped a quick kiss to my lips.

I shivered, remembering he had used these exact words during our first night together as husband and wife.

“I love you, Taron”

He grinned and ran a finger over my tattoo. He had mended my heart that had been broken into a thousand pieces. And that was more important than any looks or opinions ever could be.


End file.
